


Remedy

by firefly124



Series: Lorne After LA [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, this guy was going to be a real trip to read. You could always tell the hard-core demons who only looked like they were trying to play nice-nice with the humans. For one thing? Big on the angst-rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [I Left My Heart in LA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/16305). Written for the LiveJournal Jossverse challenge community Still_Grrr for prompt #063-songfic. So, yes, it is songfic, featuring "Remedy" by Seether.

_Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me_

Oh, this guy was going to be a real trip to read. You could always tell the hard-core demons who only looked like they were trying to play nice-nice with the humans. For one thing? Big on the angst-rock.

 _And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see_

And would you just look at the aura on this one? Who knew there were actual shades of black? Not shades of gray, ‘cause Lorne knows shades of gray like Liz knows her White Diamonds. No, this was swirls of black leading to a great big black hole.

 _It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you_

See, now, that right there made for a splash of red. Kind of a relief in terms of normal aura colors, except this was can’t-get-it-out-of-my-best-silk-shirt blood red. How’s a demon supposed to stay neutral when people go flashing great big neon, “Hi, I’m about to go on a killing spree” auras at you?

 _My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear_

Damn straight, buddy! If it weren’t for that whole LA meltdown, this’d be right about time to call Angel and company. But here in Cleveland, it was supposed to be back to basics time, and that meant being so neutral the Swiss sent complimentary cheese and chocolate. Neutrality was getting almost as complicated as playing for the good guys in the bad guys’ sandbox.

 _If you want me hold me back  
Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail_

Oh, Sugar, you really hit that nail on the head. Because the one thing that won’t ever fail is pain. The pain that would come from either putting the brakes on you or from, you know, not. Some kind of sign which way to go with this would be nice, but for the past couple of years, anything the Powers sent tended to be kind of ambiguous.

 _Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

As the bass line took back over, Lorne noticed a group of girls arriving. Mostly new faces, but two gave him pangs. He hadn’t seen either of them since that day he’d thought Faith was going to die in his arms. Not memories he much wanted to revisit.

 _Hold your eyes closed, take me in  
Hold your eyes closed, take me in _

The two of them, here in Cleveland with a pack of girls including a few who’d probably used fake i.d.’s to get in, well, that probably meant there were an awful lot of pointy wooden things in the weapons check.

Rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, Lorne muttered, “Well, it beats the usual adventures in cryptology, accent on the cryptic. You couldn’t have been this glaringly obvious sometime before everything in LA went to hell?”

 _Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

Pasting a smile on his face, Lorne went over to greet them, hoping the words Barty the Blinchkrick was mangling were all about him and not so much about the consequences of slipping just a hair to the side from neutral.

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint, this can also be seen as a prequel to my HP crossover, [To Know Who I Am](http://archiveofourown.org/works/205856).


End file.
